Destiny's Forsaken
by MeganMHz
Summary: Anakin Solo gets captured by the yuuzhan vong. They put him through many different tortures. Shaper Klarissa Kwaad humiliates him and shows him what they are capable of doing.
1. Anakin gets Caught

Author note: This is an AU where Anakin is the one that gets tortured by the yuuzhan vong instead of Jacen and they try really hard to break his mind and spirit. Just a torture story because the potentum is annoying. There is a dark side but it doesnt matter because Anakin is cut off from the force. The rating will go up to m later I promise-promise! The yuuzhan vong will do things to him that they did not even do to Jacen because of Vergere. This is how it could have been. I put Anakin in because he shouldnt have died.

Anakin knew that he was going to die. So he fought very bravely and thought he could kill a lot of the yuuzhan vong fighters and save his sister and the other jedi before he bled to death. He had been hit with an ampistaff and he was bleeding all over his clothes. Which had been torn anyway and a lot of his skin showed. He threw himself at a bunch of the yuuzhan vong fighters. He swung his lightsaber around and around. It hit something and then something hit him. A second wound went into his chest! Anakin's knees touched the ground and he started throwing up blood. He thought he died.

He opened his eyes later and he was almost alone. There was nobody with him except for a large bird that looked like Vergere. Maybe it was her. He didn't know. And there was a yuuzhan vong man there with him as well. He was in a coridor that looked like the insides of a stomach. It smelled at least that bad and Anakin retched.

The man grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up. Some hairs ripped out and blood ran down his neck. "No Vergere you cannot have this Jeedai," he said. "We will break him ourselves because we do not trust you."

So the man who only had one eye dragged Anakin down the coridor. He threw him into a little room that was pinched off from it. Anakin felt very weak. He had trouble drawing the Force into his body. Then something grabbed his wrists and pulled them apart real hard. His shoulders dis-located and he screamed in pain. At the same time his ankles went in the opposite direction. And he felt something snap in his hip.

"You will listen to us," the man said "and you will do what we tell you or you will have slave seeds put into your body. Do you want seeds to grow inside you?"

Anakin tried to speak but he could not so he shook his head. The man smiled. "you will be in the embrace of pain for one week. And then you will begin the next breaking." He left then. Anakin felt everything go white. He cried out until his throat was too raw to make a sound. Then he started halucinating. The force drained away more and more. Then it was gone.

plz r&r! the next chapter will be longer :D


	2. The Shaper

A week had gone past. Anakin did not know what was real and what was not. He knew that he was alive but it did not feel like that. This was because he was hurting so much from his broken up shoulders and hips that he wanted to die but he could not move enough to kill himself.

He thought there was motion. The bindings that held him dropped him hard onto the slimy floor. Now he could move but it hurt so bad that he stayed there and his face was pressed into the floor. It smelled like rotten things and he coughed.

"There you are." Said the woman who had come in. She was tall and thin. Her skin was gray and had tattoos all over it in pictures of leaves and vines and flowers and thorns and there were a lot of colors. She did not have hair but she wore a mass of colored tentacels on her head instead. Her eyes were yellow with red and green centers and then they went all red and yellow when she looked down at him. She wore a long flowing robe that was alive. It clung to her body to show that even for a yuuzhan vong she was shapely. She would have been pretty if she did not have slash mark scars on her arms and her tattoos. But the yuuzhan vong thought she was beautiful. Anakin did not think so because he was still thinking like a jedi.

She stood near him and kicked him in his ribs. He shouted and she leaned down. She covered his mouth with her hand. It was not a people hand but a shaper hand that had eight fingers made of different tools. Most of them were sharp and and one of them cut his upper lip. Red blood trickled down. It dripped off his chin and made a puddle on the floor.

"Do not speak jeedai," she said. "Or I will put you back in the embrace of pain for another week."

In that time he did not eat or drink anything. There were ropes in the room. The ropes had sharp needles on them that stabbed into him and gave him water and poisons that made him sick. But the poisons had enough food in them that he would not starve.

Anakin tried to shake his head. She pushed his face back into the floor hard. "If you think that was bad then you will wish it was what you have. Because we will do worse things to you. You are a heretic. You are a jeedai. That means that death is too good for you. We will not let you die now because you do not deserve it. Maybe if you are good and be our slave for a very long time then you can die."

Another shaper came in. it was another girl. She used her fingers like razors. She shaved off all of Anakin's hair. Then he was naked and bald and feeling cold. Both the shapers leered at him. "what do we have planned for the jeedai Mistress Klarissa?" the second shaper asked.

"well we will have to implant him with the vong bladder. But we will do that tomorrow. For now we will put the cross through him and bring in the slitherer."

The second shaper girl brought in two long spikes. They were as wide as anakin's thumb. She pierced his mid section with it. He cried out and felt another pain. There was another spike crossing the first one inside him. They set the spikes up high so that he was suspended by them.

Another spike was in the Klarissa Kwaad's hands. She dropped it on the floor. It was more like a long tentacel. It moved and wrapped around Anakin's legs. It left a trail of oozy water over him. It slid between his legs and over his stomach and his back and again and again.

He had to talk. "Don't leave me here," he said. "I will do what you say if you take me down."

"We make the rules now jeedai," she said and then they walked away from him out of the room. They laughed and Anakin cried until he was too tired.


	3. She returns

note: chappie 3 is up! please R&R!

And then the next day Klarissa came back just like she promised. Now she wore a new gown. It was blood red not like the other one and it was pretty next to her face. It did not hide her scars though. Anakin turned his head away when he saw her.

But she cut him down from his bonds. Then she threw him on the floor. Two yuuzhan vong warriors held him there and she cut him open. A little creture crawled into the hole. It was the size of his thumb and had long spike spines. Klarrisa closed the wound around the vong bladder. Only its mouth stuck out.

"if you do what we tell you we will not put things in its belly" she said. "It's spines will only hurt you a little bit. But if you are not good then we feed it. It will grow more spines to stick you. The spines it has will get longer too. They will have more poison in them."

Klarissa frowned. She did not want to hurt Anakin. But it was what Nom Anor said she had to do. If she did not then she would be in trouble. He might take her away from the other shapers. She would die without honor. So she had to do what he said this meant she had to torture Anakin.

He had cried while she cut into him. Now he screamed because the spines cut him. They had acid in their ends. Klarissa was sad. Nom Anor told her that if Anakin screamed like that she had to teach him to be silent. She used her sharp fingers to cut his lips and shred them.

"Do not speak jeedai boy," she said.

So he wept silently but that was bad too. Klarissa fed worms to the spiny bladder. If she could get away from the worldship she would. And she would take him with her. She could fix everything they did to him. But she could not leave. Anakin would suffer. But that was her job so she waited. The spines grew again. She saw a few of them pierce his skin. Then Klarissa fed some more worms in and left.


End file.
